


In Shadow

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The shadows were hers...
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	In Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> for half-a-moon, 'shadow'

The shadows were hers and the night was hers, her feet soundless on the ground. Daggers, one in each of her hands, had been sharpened til they could cut flesh with the briefest of touches and then coated with the deadliest of poisons... Kagero had a mission to complete and it would be completed. She would not stay her hand, she would not linger-- 

What needed to be done would be done, and then she would be gone back into the night. 

For it was hers, the shadows were hers... 

King Ryoma would be waiting for her silent nod-- 

\--done.


End file.
